


Laundry Duty

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Need to do a load of laundry, Oh no your highness, The great stench is nothing to be trifled with, by the astrals what are prompto hiding down his pants?, inspired by the wonderful pic in notes, this was your idea, you do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Aftermath of a battle with Marlbourous is no fun. At least not until Prompto is forced to remove his pants. Silliness.





	Laundry Duty

"Wow." Prompto's eyes flittered all over the haven, not daring to come to rest anywhere. "This is embarrassing."

"As i recall, you were repetedly warned about the Great Stench." Untroubled, Ignis sipped a can of Ebony, eyes resting on the spectacular view around their camp. "It is a Marlbouors prefered attack after all. And as the name implies, it does indeed stink. I know you know this, because I was the one who warned the both of you. Repetedly."

"And now you get the honour of dealing with the aftermath." Gladio grinned. "Which is getting all that nasty glop out of our clothes." As unconcerend as Ignis, the Shield stretched, looking around for a place to do his puch ups. 

Prompto closed his eyes and prayed to the Astrals, but it was Noctis who hissed at his Shield:

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Gladio frowned down at him. 

"Stop....stretching! And posing! You are butt naked!" The prince's cheeks were dark red even as he was crouched over the washing bin. 

"We are all butt naked," Ignis commented, adjusting the two pieces of clothing he had left, namely his glasses and necklace. Somehow keeping those on only seemed to underline the nudity of the rest of him. Noct's cheeks got even darker and he quickly turned back to the laundry. 

"All but Prom here. C'mon, the rest of us is already naked. And you can't possibly be smaller than Prince Puny here." Gladio gave his prince a friendly slap on his ass, which made him turn around with an angry 'hey!' but THAT just meant he was face to face with Gladio's groin and he quickly turned back. 

"We can't all be hung like a damn Garula," he muttered, frantically scrubbing clothes in an effort to distract himself. The very smooth pale buttocks of his advisor at the other end of the haven didn't help, damn it. It seemed wherever he looked there was very manly nakedness. A tleast when Prompto got nekkid there would be someone who was scrawnier and smaller than him...

"Um. Alright." Very slowly Prompto wriggled out of his tanktop and tossed it into the lathery water. Then his boots came off and the socks, and with a blush that spread all over his face and neck, he started removing his coerl printed pants.

"Underwear to," Ignis said mercilessly. "I will not start any dinner until the stench is completely gone."

Closing his eyes once more, Prompto pulled down his underwear with a few quick, jerky motions and tossed them into the wash. His hands quickly came down to cover his privates.

Or tried to cover them anyway. 

Noct's jaw dropped. Ignis cleared his throat and once more adjusted his glasses, as if suddenly uncertain of what he saw. Gladio's face got the high red of someone acutely jealous.

"That. Is not bloody fair!" he growled, stomping of to do push ups at the other end of the haven, but for once no one was looking at him. 

Prompto carefully cracked an eye open and his blush got deeper as he realized two pair of eyes were right at him - three pairs, really, because Gladio really wasn't fooling anyone. 

"Look, it's..." he started, waving an agitated hand in the air, just to realize what he was doing as his friends' facial colours got deeper. "It just is." he ended lamely, quickly returing the hand from where it came. 

"It most certainly is," Ignis said a bit faintly. "I suppose nature can suprise us all."

"Where do you even keep that thing?" Noctis demanded. "In those tight pants?!"

"Astral damned weapon of ass destruction," Gladio muttered to himself.

"Look guys, can we just....get on with the washing?" Prompto feared his head would just explode from embarrassment and he quickly kneeled down next to Noct and the washing basin, grabbing some cloth and scrubbing it fiercly, pointedly not looking at anyone although he could feel their eyes on him.

Slowly and a but reluctantly, Ignis managed to pry his eyes away and feast them instead on Gladio who was by now doing something that could only remotely be called working out and was a lot more like posing as if to re-establish some kind of alpha male position. 

For a little while there were quiet at the camp. Then Noct cleared his throat. 

"So, uh...how big....does it get? I mean," he added hastily. "I'm just curious. Like scientifically."

A quickl glance up revealed a blush on the prince's face that might indeed be curious but in no way scientific. Prompto felt his own blush creep back up his neck and cheeks.

"I can show you later if you want to," he mumbled into the lathery water, eyes darting up to his friend.

"Al...alright," Noct muttered back and their eyes finally met over the bubbly bin of water, blushes and shy smiles and all. 

 

"Maybe after those two - " he nodded at Ignis and Gladio who was now busy rubbing linement on one another as 'after battle care' -"have gone out one another one of their 'supply trips'."

"Dude, you really think they'll try to make us believe they will go muschroom gatering in the nude?!" Prompto shook his head in mock disbelief. "I thought Iggy was supposed to be some kind of master strategist, you'd think they could come up with something better than that."

"Oh, I bet 'something better' will come up the way they go at it." Noctis rolled his eyes and they both burst out laughing, the weird tension finally gone. Noctis leaned forward, over the bath, slow and uncertain and Prompto leaned over from his side, just as unceratin. Somewhere in the middle they met for a clumsy first kiss that quickly got better

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely pic:   
> https://crimson-nemesis.tumblr.com/post/162834453615/laundry-duty-or-the-day-noctis-definitely


End file.
